


La caduta

by WhiteLightGirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteLightGirl/pseuds/WhiteLightGirl
Summary: Il mondo cadeva a pezzi, intorno a Chat Noir. Sotto il cielo oscurato dalla fitta coltre di fumo che soffocava Parigi non c’erano altro che rovine.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	La caduta

  


**LA CADUTA**

  


Il mondo cadeva a pezzi, intorno a Chat Noir. Sotto il cielo oscurato dalla fitta coltre di fumo che soffocava Parigi, non c’erano altro che rovine.   
Gli edifici cadevano e le fiamme divampavano lasciando solo cenere al loro passaggio. Il fuoco si avviluppava attorno alle automobili, illuminava i vicoli più bui divorando tutto ciò che trovava sul suo cammino, tingeva di rosso e giallo la notte scura dando vita ad un vero e proprio inferno.   
Attorno a lui c’erano urla e singhiozzi. Un singulto scosse le spalle di Chat Noir, mentre lui premeva le dita sul braccio di Ladybug e faceva scivolare i polpastrelli contro la sua guancia e sulla punta del suo naso, spingendo via i capelli dalla fronte per liberarle il viso pallido.   
«Ladybug» sussurrò, chinando il capo. Si morse il labbro per trattenersi dall’urlare, soffocò il groppo in gola al punto che divenne tanto doloroso da impedirgli di respirare.   
Gli occhi di lei tremarono, le palpebre si sollevarono un istante e lui poté vedere brevemente l’azzurro dei suoi occhi, sbiadito e appannato dal fumo e dal dolore.   
«Ti prego» la supplicò.   
Era inginocchiato sui pezzi di vetro, incapace di spostarsi e di respirare. Il dolore al petto lo stava divorando e lo soffocava tanto da non fargli sentire il bruciore dei tagli alle ginocchia.   
Chat Noir cullava tra le braccia il corpo debole di Ladybug, sorreggendole il capo contro la spalla mentre vedeva il colore scomparire velocemente dal suo viso.   
Aveva la sensazione che se avesse distolto lo sguardo l’avrebbe sentita scivolare via dalla sua presa e svanire per sempre in un soffio.   
La vide stringere la mano a vuoto, le dita tremanti scivolavano su un mucchietto di terra e cenere, annerendosi. Dischiuse le labbra, le palpebre le tremarono mentre cercava di tenere gli occhi aperti e tossì. Schizzi di sangue le imbrattarono la tuta e il mento, Chat Noir le strinse la mano avvicinandosi per sentire le sue parole.   
«Non lasciare che Parigi cada» lo supplicò. Strinse le dita attorno alla sua presa, corrucciò le sopracciglia e tentò di sollevare il capo per avvicinarglisi, ma non riuscì a trovare la forza e dovette riappoggiarsi a lui.   
Il mondo, intorno a Chat Noir, parve rallentare. Tutto si concentrò attorno a quelle parole, a quella flebile supplica che per un istante fu il centro del suo mondo.   
Eccola, la vera essenza di Ladybug. Ecco il suo altruismo ed il suo coraggio che trapelavano anche in un momento così difficile. Ecco quello che amava di lei.   
«Ladybug» gemette. Non voleva lasciarla andare, non poteva permettere che lo lasciasse. Non voleva, in alcun modo, essere costretto a combattere senza di lei, perché senza di lei non c’era più nulla a spingerlo a combattere.   
Il pallore di Ladybug era sempre più accentuato, le sue labbra sempre più livide, la luce dei suoi occhi sempre più spenta. Ben presto, di lei, non rimase altro che un guscio vuoto.   
Il mondo gridava attorno a Chat Noir, ma lui non riusciva a sentirlo, non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da quella maschera crepata mentre stringeva quel corpo premendolo contro di sé.   
Il mondo bruciava, attorno ad Adrien, lasciandogli solo un cadavere gelido da stringere. «Non posso farlo senza di te»  
Con la consapevolezza che lei non lo avrebbe mai saputo, quella notte Chat Noir lasciò che Parigi bruciasse.   



End file.
